The Revolution of a World Ripe for Saving
by Scythenia Shiki Casablanca
Summary: This takes place a year after the second book Unwholly. Change is in the air. Risa must try to find Connor in all the chaos. Connor must lead the rebellion and be the face of the revolution. Lev must again overcome his family and learn to deal with Connors new recruits. And Cam must figure out a way to take down Proactive Citizenry from the inside without taking down himself.
1. News Takeover

Risa

She sits at a booth in a small diner just outside of Montrose Colorado. She's blowing and sipping on chicken noodle soup. She's been searching for Connor for moths now. She doesn't know where else to look, much less how to get there. Finding him was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. It's been a year since the graveyard was raided. She's tried to be optimistic. She's tried to believe that he escaped some how. But lately her hope is diminishing. He could very well have been caught in the raid or else where. She was getting to the conclusion that there was no point of looking anymore, Connor was gone.

A bunch of groans from the guys in the diner interrupt her thoughts. She looks up to see what happened. The football game on the big T.V. had gone pitch black. A power shortage maybe?

The words "We interrupt all station to bring you live Breaking News. Mass Riots in Washington D.C." go across the screen. Pictures of broken electricity posts, destroyed cars and buildings on fire flash across the screen. A man and a woman sit at a desk trying to remain calm and do their job. But both appear to be shaking with fear. You hear pounding and screaming coming from what seems to be just outside the room they're in.

The woman shakily says, "Unwind are rioting all over D.C. We now go live to intern Rene Vanna just outside what seems to be the heart of the riots."

A young girl with blond hair and green eyes stands completely calm as a huge building a block behind her is on fire and teenagers are breaking everything in sight. The girl can't be more then 17 but the strength in her voice succeeds her years.

"I am now live just outside Proactive Citizenry headquarters, which seems to be the unwinds main target. As you can see its pure chaos out here just like the rest of D.C. The Juvenile Reinforcement cops and S.W.A.T.T. teams are doing all they can to round up these AWOLs." she says.

The screen goes to firing squads releasing round after round of tranque bullets on the teens but to no avail. Most of the teens are in what looks like to be stolen military raid gear. Bullets bounce off the armor as teens shoot up everything.

Back to the young girl who's still calm. "What is the cause of all this you may be asking? Well the answer is Proactive Citizenry, or to be exact their new law making the cut off age for unwinding a child 18 again instead of 17, she pauses for a minute.

As a teenager runs in front of the camera and screams, "Down withe Proactive Citizenry!" Then runs off.

The girl smirks for a second and continues, "As we all know Proactive Citizenry just earlier this week passed this law. They were even asking everyone to help round up the 17 year old unwinds so they could be taken to harvest camps before they turn 18. There was even a reward for every unwind turned in."

Screen goes back to the man and woman now both under the desk. You can see a wall in the room being torn down. The man screams, "We now go live to a press conference with the president of Proactive Citizenry, Jared Mathews!"

The screen turns black then goes back to the see the man and woman removed from under the desk by two big bulky teenagers. A pale blond kid with braces sits at the desk. Hayden?!

"But before we go live to the president of Proactive Citizenry we would like you to think about some things. Like how much do you truly know about that organization? For example did you know that they knew the Graveyard, I mean the unwind retreat existed years before it was raided. They kept the Juvey cops from raiding it up until that point. Who knows what else they've been keeping from you? And then we come to one of my favorite questions, and I want all our viewers especially the adults to think about this. "If you were unwound and in the divided state, are you, yourself, alive still?" Hayden asks with a smirk.

Then Connor walks over to Hayden and also smirks. Risa can't believe her eyes, Connor is there with Hayden on the T.V. She is overcome with shock, happiness, and then worry. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING!

Connor smiles at the camera and says, "Lastly, this is a message for all AWOLs and unwinds. I am Connor Lassiter, the Akron AWOL. I am alive, and now I ask you all to stand up for yourselves. The time to rebel is now! It is the time to make yourselves heard! The time to make all our fellow fallen unwinds screams of death be heard! Change is in the air! And our world is ripe for the saving!"

Cheers from the room follow his words.

"Now, we go live to the president of Proactive Citizenry, Jared Mathews," Hayden says as the screen goes to a dumbstruck guy who's whole face is made up of unwind parts.

* * *

Jared

He stares at the live T.V. in disbelief of what he's just seen. Only a minute later does he now realize he's on the screen. He speaks into the microphone arrogantly, "Well wasn't that an interesting little surprise interruption. But no matter, rest assured all AWOLs will be caught. At which time we will send out a public message. Until then, we ask that you go home and stay inside. Keep your houses locked up. For no reason do we recommend going outside or opening your doors for anyone other than an officer." He smirks and continues, "We would also like to remind everyone that harboring an AWOL is illegal and anyone caught doing so will be immediately arrested."

The reporters all start yelling questions but Jared answers none and walks away into a body of security men.

* * *

Lev

Lev sits in an under ground bunker with Sonia and an elite team of unwinds. Him and Sonia watch as the T.V. goes back to Rene, one of Connors top undercover agents, she helped make it possible to get Connors announcement on the live broadcast.

"Proactive Citizenry has made no statements on their new law except that they stand firmly by it. That its for the good of all of us, but many wonder if the spare parts are worth all this damage." she says as calm as ever. She's very good at poker faces, Lev thinks too good. He doesn't trust her at all.

She continues, "We now go live to a debate on the subject."

The screen fades out as Rene gets attacked by some of the unwinds. As they planned. The fake attack is so no one suspects her or looks for her. It also means she's on her way to Connor's meeting point.

Two men and three women are now arguing on the screen. The women are all in there early thirties there's a brunette, a blond and an Asian. The men are an old prestigious looking guy and a young man that looks really familiar to Lev.

The Asian woman says, "I don't care what their reasoning for that law is, it's wrong. These kids have already been promised freedom and a chance for a new start when they turn 17, you can't just take that away from them!"

The brunette woman argues right back, "So they're just suppose to let innocent people die because of the unwind part shortage!?"

The Asian woman yells back, "Oh so we're just suppose to take these innocent young adults new lives away from them just because of a mild parts shortage!? They werent doing anything wrong, they were just trying to start a new life, to make something of themselves!"

The old man laughs, "Innocent? They're AWOL's! The whole reason why they made it to 17 is because they ran away from the cops!"

"Plus the whole reason behind unwinding is so that bad teenagers can start a new life and make something of themselves in the divided state." Adds the blond girl.

The asian girl retorts with, "So just because they ran from their death they don't deserve a chance out there in the world as themselves!?"

The old man yells, "Not when there's that many of them crowding up the streets, bugging civilians!"

"They're bad kids anyways that's why they were first ordered to be unwound," the brunette adds as she flips her hair like they have won.

Finally the young man who's been completely silent through out the whole debate, the one Levs been eyeing, speaks, "So just because they weren't perfect as a kid, that gives you the right to throw them away! To totally erase who they were and never give them a chance to grow up. Never give them the chance to become who they want to be!" He stands up and yells; "Its okay to throw a human's life away, the whole history of them away?! Just because they're not perfect?! Just because you don't like them?! Just because of your religion!" That last sentence strikes a cord in Levs brain and he starts to cry. It is Marcus, it is his beloved older brother. Again against their parents wishes Marcus is up there, on T.V. speaking up against unwinding. He's up there speaking for Lev.

Marcus looks straight at the camera and says, "Undwinding is straight up, always has been and always will be murder!" With that he gets up and walks out of the room, with the same unshakable, confidence he had at Lev's tithing party. Then every channel broadcasting it live went fuzzy.


	2. How Marcus Joined the Rebellion

Marcus

He doesn't say anything else as he heads backstage and out the only back exit. He knows he doesn't have much time before someone tries to chase after him. He looks up to find the security camera, its too far up for him to smash with his hand. He looks around on the ground and finds a big plank of wood. Its heavy but with his new muscles he manages to swing it up and break the camera. They're definitely going to try to come after him now. He tries to push the dumpster in front of the door but its too heavy. He has to find a way to by time and quick. He swings the huge plank of wood at the brick wall and breaks it in half. He sticks the two pieces of wood in between the handles on the doors. He hears people start to slam against the doors on the other side. Damn its not going to hold them back much longer.

All of a sudden his phone rings, it's a blocked number, he answers to hear a voice snicker, "Tornado approaching."A black van speeds at him as he jumps back, barely in time to avoid getting hit by it. He's not at all relieved though because from the back doors of the van a group of hands grabs him and yanks him in. The van doors slam shut after him. His eyes are clenched shut in fear.

"Nice work," says a voice behind him, it sounds familiar... It's Connor's voice he finally recalls. The fear fading, he turns around and opens his eyes to finally see Connor for the first time ever. That some bad scars on his face for just being a teenager, Marcus thinks to himself.

Connor looks at him with a smirk and asks, "What? Expecting someone else?" Marcus just shakes his head no, he's still a little bit shaken up.

"Relax, I told you we'd make it in time. Nothing to fear," Rene says casually as she sits in the corner. There's two other people in back with them and one up in the drivers seat. He glares up at the driver.

"...Nothing to fear!? Then why the hell was I almost ran over!?" Marcus screams.

"My bad man, still new at this whole driving thing, plus its not like I got any classes for it either," says the driver as he looks back at him with a huge smirk, its Hayden.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Marcus yells. Hayden turns back to driving.

Rene just sits there and laughs. "Cool your jets ya old man," she says. And to his surprise he does actually calm down a bit.

His phone starts to ring again as they speed out of the ally and on to a street. Hayden slows down and does his best to drive normally now. Marcus scrambles to get his phone out. He sees the words "Mom and Dad" flash across the screen. His parents... They've no doubt seen the news and his outburst by now. Being that its the last time he'd get to talk to them he doesn't know whether to answer or not. Connor decides for him, grabbing Marcus's phone and throwing it out the small and tinted, van window. He hears it shatter on the pavement and the ringing stops. Marcus just stares at Connor.

Connor glares back, he obviously saw who it was. "You know we can be traced through that, the sooner we ditch it the better. Besides, it didn't look like it was from anyone one important or am I wrong?" Connor sounds pretty mad and Marcus can't really understand why. Even if Lev had told him everything about their family why should it matter to Connor that much?

Marcus just shakes his head no. He was glad to be free of them. And even more glad that he no-longer had to act like he believed in, agreed with, or even condoned what is parents did. He hated them ever since they signed the papers to authorize Lev's unwinding. He hated them for rejecting Lev. He hated that their social rank and appearance was more important to them than Lev.

He remembers seeing a story on the news that Lev broke his probation and ran off. At the time his father had just shook his head and changed the channel, his mother just sat their quietly too in agreement. And all he could do was just scream on the inside and pray that Lev was okay. But after awhile he stopped praying too. He watched and read all the news he could, but nobody had found any sign of Lev. Until three months ago he thought Lev was dead! These thoughts circle round and round in his head. He's getting really angry real fast and everyone can tell.

Connor puts his hand on his shoulder, "You really did do good job, the emotion you put into it was perfect. Bet you made Lev proud," he says.

"Oi! I suppose I'm chop liver over here!" Rene complains.

"No, you did great, and you know you did great. You're the one who practically set up the whole thing. I'm just trying not to make that damn ego of yours any bigger than it already is." Connor replies with a smile.

Marcus knows Rene better than he knows anyone else in the van. He's talked to her the remembers it clearly, three months met when his parents where hosting a charity ball at their manor He had been standing silently in a corner the whole night. And then she appeared with Hayden out of nowhere and asked Marcus to dance. Enticed by her smile and mystique he agreed and they danced to a slow song. She casually and gracefully had led him to the balcony outside without him even noticing.

"I know your brother Lev," she had said when they got outside.

Not wanting to talk about it he had gotten very deffensive and said, "You mean you knew him." As he had tried to walk away she pulled him back by his arm. He remembered yelping from the pain of it, she was very strong for such a small girl.

"No. I mean, I know him." She whispered, "And I'm here to give you a chance to be with him again." Shock had overtaken him then. He couldn't believe his ears. "You interested?" she had asked with a smirk. Back then all he could do was nod and listen as she explained.

for the next couple moths after that he had met with Rene every other Sunday at the park. There she would explain a somewhat crazy and reckless plan to start a even brought pictures of her and Lev every time just to prove it was all legit. Lev never looked happy in any of them, but Marcus had just been overwhelmed to see that he was alive and healthy. But he was never allowed to speak with Lev or meet him in person, for assurance reasons he had guessed. She had him talk to Connor many times over the phone. She said Connor was Lev's friend from Happy Jack and the mastermind behind the rebellion. Looking at him now Marcus couldn't see Connor as much of a mastermind. But amazingly everything had gone according to plan and he was now on his way to see Lev. He doesn't know where this van is heading, or what his future is now. But, as long as Lev's there, he doesn't really care.


	3. A punch from Lev

Lev

He hears the sound of the elevator shaft coming down, they're here. Marcus is here. They all walk in. He's overjoyed to see his brother, he shocked too. He's not quite sure if this is real or not. He's afraid that this is just a dream, that he'll wake up at any moment. As Connor see's the expression of pure shock on Lev's face he smirks. Lev sees the smirk out of the corner of his eye. He heads straight for Connor, hands clenched in tight fists, head filled with rage.

"How dare you! How dare you plan all this and not tell me shit!" he screams as he throws a fist at Connors the very last second Rene steps in front of him, taking the punch he had meant for Connor. His fist rams right into her left cheek. Everyone is silent, They all are shocked, Connor and Lev the most. They all just stare at her.

Hayden

Rene's cheek turns red and starts to swell immediately. She subtly bites her lip to keep in a scream of pain no doubt. She shows no other signs of being in pain, she never does. But he knows, everyone knows, that had to fucking hurt really bad. There's complete silence for a minute. All eyes are on her.

"Connor didn't want you to be stressed out or distracted by his plans. Remember you had your own duties to fulfill. Those tasks where more important at the time then telling you. Marcus is here and that's all that should matter. So quit your bitching and be thankful to our commander!" Rene says forcefully like his punch didn't faze her in the slightest. Lev sits down silently.

"Now back to business, Hayden, you're needed down in the Com Bom 2 to help make sure Connor's message is spread through all the public media sites." She says calmly. Hayden's been watching her ever since they got out of the van. He was the only one not shocked when she stepped in front of Connor to take the knew she would the moment he saw Lev clench his fist. He just stares at her for a second more, stares at her cheek. He's angry, beyond angry. He wants to slash Lev's hand off and hang it on a wall. But he won't say anything, he's not going to throw everything away. He nods at Rene and gets in the elevator shaft.

For him the ride down to the Com Bom 2 is slow. He can't help but think about Rene, the pain she's always hiding. And her newest injury... He punches the wall causing the ancient elevator to move forward and bump into the metal shaft. He falls and just puts his head in his hands. So much he just wants to let out.

The elevator stops. He shakes his head and stands up. The doors open and he goes into the Com Bom 2. He touches the small plaque of names that no longer belong to any one. his fallen workers of the first Com Bom. He sighs and sits in his chair and starts to get to work.

Connor

He looks at Lev who still looks pissed, but at the moment he doesn't really give a damn. He feels guilty that Rene took a punch for him. He's shocked too. He never thought she would do something like that. Also, perhaps he just imagined it, but Hayden just seemed off, no smirk, no joking comments. Sonia brings out an ice pack for Rene. Rene gently rejects it...She seems fine...

"Lev, given your latest actions towards Connor I think its best if you switch bunkers with me." Rene says. Connor can see that Lev's about to argue.

"Isn't that the room Marcus is going to be in?" Connor asks. Connor knows that's not how they planned it. Rene's one of the only girls there so she doesn't have to share a bunker, she requested it that way actually. And Connor wasn't going to deny her her own room after everything she had done. The whole reason they had this underground fortress was because of her. She nods tho, obviously getting what Connors doing. She probably want's to deal with Lev's bullshit even less than Connor does now.

"Let me just go clean up a bit and get some things," she says as she leaves. Connor goes a little after her. He's got shit to do, they're almost out of food. He and some others have to get ready for their food robbery tonight. After he's done planning with the others he goes to his bunker room. He stands outside... he can hear something from behind the door...Music? It's a song he's never heard, the instrument is definitely a piano. He's reminded of Risa. The girl he loved and lost. Its been forever since he saw her last on T.V. when she said that Proactive Citizenry was blackmailing her... He shakes his head clearing it of any negative thoughts that might creep in. He doesn't have the strength to deal with what might have happened to her by now.

He opens the door, It's a small room with two bunk beds in it. Rene sits there on Lev's bottom bunk, her eyes closed, singing. There's a small device in her hands, its what's playing the words are beautiful and full of an emotion he can't quite understand, nor can he understand the words, they're not English He walks over to her and taps her knee. She stops singing and presses something on the device to make it go silent. She opens her eyes and looks up at him. Her eyes hold the most emotion he's ever seen them have.

He's not sure what he wants to say. He feels like he interrupted her from something really important. He laughs and asks, "Um... what is that?" He points to the device.

She sits up and smiles. "It's an antique music player, I think it was called an Ipod." That explains why he's never seen something like it. She hands it to him gently, it's in almost perfect condition, it looks like she just got it out of a store. "I've had it ever since I can remember, the songs on it don't even exist anymore."

"What do you mean don't exist?" He asks kind of confused as he looks at one of the dates of the songs. 2007.

"I mean you cannot find them anywhere, it's funny because we have music that is much older like Beethoven and Elvis. But these, if you search for them on the webs it's like these artists never existed. Any record of the songs is impossible to find... Like it's all been erased from history." He thinks for a minute. He knows its possible. But why on earth would someone erase songs from history. It's very interesting to him and tells him a little bit more about the people who run this world they live in. A bell goes off. It's time for him to go out with the others. He hands it back to her and leaves.


End file.
